callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Origins/Trivia
Trivia *This is the third time in Zombies that a new starting weapon (the [[Mauser C96]]) is featured (the first being [[Dead Ops Arcade]] with the [[M60]], and the second being the ''[[Black Ops DS]]'' maps with the [[Makarov PM]]). *The [[Remington New Model Army]] and the [[Olympia]] appear in the cutscene, but they do not appear in-game. *Origins marks the first time World War I has been featured in the ''Call of Duty'' series. **This also makes the level the earliest-set feature in ''Call of Duty'', with the previous earliest-set feature taking place in the [[Mob of the Dead|1930s]]. *Although situated in France, not a single French soldier zombie appears to rise from the dead. Only German and American ones (wearing WW II helmets) can be seen in the map. *[[Avenged Sevenfold]]'s song "Shepherd of Fire" (from their album ) is featured in the opening cutscene, as well as an Easter Egg song in-game. *The intro cutscene of Origins uploaded on Treyarch's YouTube channel was taken down and re-uploaded later to correct [[Nikolai Belinski]]'s name being misspelled "Nikolai Belinksi". *An official poster of Origins was released, created by . *A new version of the opening cinematic for Origins was released 6/22/2013 on COD TV, with a younger Samantha as the voiceover with some extra dialogue.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8Wji6a9S0U *This is the third zombies map to feature more than two ways of being able to revive other players (previous maps had standard revives and instant revives from the Pack-a-Punched [[Ballistic Knife]]). *This is the first time [[Ludvig Maxis]] is seen. *This is the second ''Black Ops II'' map to feature [[PhD Flopper]] as a Perk-a-Cola, the other one being [[Cell Block]]. *When activating a generator while [[Double Points]] is active, the player who activated the generator only gets refunded half their points. *This map has the most [[Perk-a-Cola]]s, with a total of nine. However, a few of these aren't in machine form, and can only be obtained through [[Der Wunderfizz]]. *This is the first time that the [[Pack-a-Punch|Pack-a-Punch Machine]] has a completely different skin. *This is the third time the Mystery Box has a different skin, the first being in [[Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies]] and the second being in [[Mob of the Dead]]. *This is the second map to have its own independent [[Origins Soundtrack|soundtrack]], the first being Mob of the Dead. *This is the first map since Der Riese in ''World at War'' to have weapons in the Mystery Box and on the wall at the same time. *Origins is the only map in Black Ops II to not have walking zombies after round 15 starts. **It is also the first map to allow zombies spawn in the map even after the round ends. (By finding a dig spot, using it, and digging up a zombie.) *There are four robots in the map. Three circle around and make passes through the map, and another one was shot down near the Tank Station at Generator 2. *The Medieval Zombie on the poster is wearing the Cross of the Knights Templar. **Furthermore, the Medieval Zombies on the poster have yellow eyes, even though they have purple-white eyes in-game. *Similar to [[Der Riese]], the player can go prone in front of a Perk-a-Cola machine and get 25 points. *This is the third map to have wall weapons available at multiple locations, the first being [[Verrückt]] and the second being [[Mob of the Dead]]. *It is possible to obtain the [[Ray Gun Mark II]] without the [[Vengeance]] DLC, but it is extremely rare. *This is the first time that prices (including doors, debris, weapons, and generators) depend on the number of players in game. This does not include perks. *None of the [[Perk-a-Cola]]s play their jingles. The devices attached to their sides will simply whistle. **This is the second map Perk-a-Colas don't play their jingles, the first being Mob of the Dead. *This is the second map where the game can be ended without dying. The first being Mob of the Dead. *The original characters have different feelings towards each other than in World at War and in Black Ops; Richtofen respects and likes the other three; Takeo respects Dempsey and Nikolai and they return the same sentiment; Nikolai respects both Takeo and Dempsey, but has no feelings for Richtofen; and Dempsey respects both Richtofen and Takeo. *When digging a grenade, the "ping" sound from the [[M1 Garand]]'s dry reload in ''[[Call of Duty: World at War]] ''can be heard. *In the Hall of the Ancients (the bottom of the Excavation Site), the statues have Richtofen, Takeo, Dempsey and Nikolai's faces on them. *The Hall of the Ancients, portals and [[the Crazy Place]] are very similar to the 2009 [[wikipedia:Wolfenstein (2009 video game)|Wolfenstein]] game, in its use of the Black Sun dimension. **Furthermore, the zombies that come out of the ground when a generator is turned on as well as the zombies that spawn in the Crazy Place wear a symbol on their outfits that is almost identical to the Black Sun occult symbol. *While in the Crazy Place, if the player does not collect an element gem for a staff, the large walls that drop and block random paths will not fall down, allowing uninterrupted access to the large room. *The three [[Giant Robot]]s (Freya, Odin, and Thor) are named after the three Norse gods of the same names. Some Pack-a-Punch weapons (such as the Boomhilda) also make reference to Norse mythology. *This map has the most SMGs available from the Mystery Box with a total of six. *In addition to [[Zombie Blood ]] and[[ Blood Money]] , a power-up known as Mystery and another unknown power-up are mentioned in Samantha's announcer quotes. [[Carpenter]] was also going to be featured in the map.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLZ3JERMEno Although is was most likely removed for the same reason as Mob of the Dead: The map is at its maximum data capacity and having all boards repaired at once would likely cause the game to lag and crash. The mystery power up may be the [[Random Perk Bottle|empty perk bottle]] power up, as it was not announced with blood money and zombie blood. *After the player has collected the parts for the [[Staff of Lightning]], a [[Power-Ups (Zombies)|Power-Up]] will spawn once per round at each drop-off point. *The robot that attempts to step on the players in the opening transcript is the robot Thor. This is shown at the start of the game, as the robot's foot is on top of the same building that is seen in the opening transcript. *In the opening transcript, the robot has its foot lit yellow, indicating that you can shoot the foot to get inside the robot's head. However, at the beginning of the game the foot will not always be lit. *Origins features the most Wonder Weapons to debut in a zombies map at six. They are the Elemental Staffs, the G-Strike, and the One Inch Punch. Furthermore, there are more Wonder Weapons featured than any other map at, ten. They are: the [[Ray Gun]], [[Ray Gun Mark II]], [[Staff of Wind]], [[Staff of Lightning]], [[Staff of Fire]], [[Staff of Ice]], [[One Inch Punch]], [[G-Strike]], and [[Monkey Bomb]] *It is possible to spawn an inaccessible Power-Up at the edge of the roof of the Tank Station. *Origins is very similar to Mob of the Dead in that they both have a similar leaderboard GUI, an alternative to the [[Power Switch]], have a unique eye colour for the zombies within ''Black Ops II'', have a [[Wonder Weapons|Wonder Weapon]] that is obtained by killing zombies near specific utilities ([[Cerberus]] and the boxes) and can be upgraded, can be ended through the completion of the Easter Egg, and have a boss zombie that makes a distinctive noise upon spawning, can teleport, in most cases drop a random [[Power-Up]] upon death, and both include a jumpscare Easter Egg. References